Lo que Fue o ¿lo que fuimos o fui?
by nathaly mure
Summary: Nuestra historia merece ser relatada después de todo lo que vivimos y la mia ...además todavía no termina para uno de nosotros...DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. ERES TU

Tal vez todo hubiese sido distinto si los dos pusieramos de nuestra parte y asi es que me atrevo a contar nuestra historia en estas líneas….

Dia 1"nunca creí que fueras tu"

Redacto lo historia porque los sentimiento no se pueden describir cuando son tan fuertes.

Después de tanto tiempo de platicar contigo, de hablar de reírnos de nos, de todo llego el dia en que le conté a mi amiga Alice que me sentía diferente contigo sentí una emoción distinta a cuando platicaba con los demás. Entonces me respondió que yo era otra y no exactamente alguien peor si no que uno es otro cuando te enamoras; así es me había enamorado y jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que de serias tu. Digo no eres el chico apuesto, intelectual, guapo, y sincero que todas quisiéramos pero éramos diferentes y eso ayudaba para ser mejores o en ciertos casos ayudar a ser más valientes.

Sabes que estas enamorada cuando te empiezas a poner nerviosa, o ante la mas estúpida situación tú te ríes, pero no siempre es amor es enamoramiento ok….no es lo mismo.

Hay personas que les cuesta mucho decirlo que sienten por miedo a no saber quienes son pero pienso que fue bueno que me conocieras en esa faceta de mi vida, si no nos hubiéramos lastimado mas tal vez para ti no significo lo mismo que para mi , pero hay que aprender a disfrutar cada experiencia que la vida nos regala.

Hoy quiero contar como fue que nos empezamos a llevar

Recuerdo cuando me cambiaron de lugar por culpa de Jesica …eramos muy parlanchinas , entonces todos nos quedamos calladas en el salón porque no nos llevabas con el compañero de la otra sarcasmo es una parte muy importante de mi vida sin el no creo poder sobrevivir con este tipo de sociedad que ahora nos rodea.

Los días en la ciudad eran nublados y fresco los aires que nos rodeaban eran relajantes…alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que van contando las historias mas maravillosas que te puedas imaginar…tal vez algún dia cuenten la de nosotros pequeña y distinta pero al fin y acabo conmovedora.

La primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba era nuestra ultima clase de deportes y te sentaste juntando nuestra manos …aunque siempre lo hacíamos bromeando esta ves era diferente, uno de tus amigos que dijo belly no le creas, y el otro , bella encerio ese fue el tema de conversación del desatuno de hoy , yo como era de esperarlo no creí que fuera la ultima semana de nuestro semestre asi que de ahí vinieron nuestras reconfortanbles dos semanas de vacaciones, por cieto el ultimo dia de clases se lo conte a alice y me diji_te imaginas si fuese verdad que a Edward le gustaras seria una novedad aunque nada tomo encerio seria una novedad, asi que no te hagas muchoas ilusiones no te quiero ver lastimada ni triste por un estúpido que no vale para nada la pena, tu eras alguien fuerte pero muy sensible asi que piensa bien las coasa antes de tomar una decicon_ …ese era el tiempo en que no se llevaban muy bien digo se noto n poco todo mundo decía que era un patan que no sabia lo que era un compromiso con una persona, pero lo gente cambia cuando se lo propone porque un ejemplo seri yo, comencé desde el principio y ahora tengo el valor de escribir todo esto sin sentir nadamas que inspiración.

Regresando de esas vaciones todos los días convivíamos mucho y casi todas las actividades las realizábamos junto lo cual hacia que fuera menos tediosa al momento.

La segunda vez que me dijiste que te gustaba , estaba en clase de quimicqa y no te crei me dijiste que te gutaba mis ojos porque eran únicos mi forma de ser porque no me metia con nadie y porque era muy relajada a la hora de tratar con los demás, y yo pensaba que eras el típico popular que solo se interaba por lo superficial de las personas .


	2. Chapter 2

No importa hace cuanto tiempo te conocí, no importa, cuanto tiempo estuvimos juntos, lo que importa es que estuviste en una parte de mi vida y la amé por ser parte de mi.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, tu te comprometiste a enamorarme con cada acción que realizaras,las personas decían muchas cosas de diferente manera y con diferente intecion. Hay personas que buscan ese comentario para hacerte sentir incomoda. En fin pasemos al tema principal del relato.

Me sentía tranquila estando contigo casi parecía que todos mi problemas desaparecí cosas que simpre me había guardado para mi y pensé hacerlo hasta al final, pero nunca pensé que me fuera a costar tan caro. Alice y tu se empezaron a llevar ella me dijo "_tu eres una gran persona en poco tiempo te has ganado ser mia amiga siento que te conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo y me alegra haberte conocido y si tu eres feliz con un estúpido a tu lado yo soy feliz __J__"_

No importa lo que piensen los demás sin es tan intenso lo que siento debo contigo era diferente no podía ni siquiera hablar tan fluidamente como lo hacia con las demás personas, se que si le gustas a alguien es con todo y tus defecto asi que no quería que empezaras a enumerar de cuantos se trataban conmigo.

Eres fuiste o seras una gran persona , se que gracias a que te conoci que en el fondo eres una gran persona con unos sentimientos muy grandes. Y asi fue que se llevaron Alice y tu, no puedo negarlo eso me hizo infinitamente feliz, y creo que en mas de una ocasión de dieron cuenta.

¿Cómo fue que se empezaron a llevar? Pues solo recuerdo hice una apuesta con Edward , que consistía en dejar de molestarse durante una semana si el ganaba yo lo tenia que esar pero si perdía nunca me volveria a mencionar el tema que yo le gustaba, y no sabes lo atrevido que significaba para mi.

La semana se aplazo a dos , y ganaste con una risa de victoria termino aquel viernes, pero para tu mala suerte la profesora de esa hora seguía asi que me fui (hui) y te deje con Emmet solo. Paso una semana y yo no había cumplido con mi parte de la apuesta, asi que empesaste a tratar de robarme aquel beso que yo había prometido.

Por lado personal ya había tenido infinidad de platicas con respecto a esos sentimientos tanto con mi madre como mis tias y abuela, que siempre que me respetara y me hiciera sentir especial, única y comoda.

Los sentimientos nunca dejaran de existir dentro de nosotras, solo cambian las personas hacia las que esta saber expresarse suele ser un poco difícil cuando en realidad no sabes que lo que esta ocurriendo en cierto momento , pero siemore serwa buena decir nuestras dudas y las expectativas que tenemos al principio.

Como las mias eran mas de lo que debía esperar recibir a cambio, tal vez logre volar muy alto y por eso fue que me dolio mas al es bueno quedarse callado por mucho que el dolor te oprima el corazón hay que saber seguir el camino y no salirnos.

Los días fueron pasando y llegue al grado de sentir algo que ya no cavia en mi corazón, un fin de semna me sentía u poco mal , y como era de esperarlo tenia algo que ni los médicos podían decifrarlo.

Llego el dia que te diste por vencido y decidiste dejar de intentarlo, pensé que el destino asi lo quería pero debo de admitir que me sentí un poco decepcionada al ver que te habías confoirmado con tan amigos notaron el cambio, la diferencia que teníamos entre si, y comenzaron las preguntas , sin que algo tuviéramos las respuestas indicadas


End file.
